Wantin' You
by Re-Delic Dreamer
Summary: Minato finds himself craving the attention of one man that he feels doesn't love him. With a heavy heart, he tries to find that love and gain that man's heart. ShinxMin Rated M just for safe mesures
1. Needin' You

-All rights are reserved to Atlus and any other publisher to Persona 3-

Needin' You ShinjixMinato

I find myself here everyday since I met you, always wanting more, needing you to kiss me rougher, take me deeper, and burn yourself into my entire existance. I stand before your door, trying not to urge myself to go in, tell you that I need you, and drench myself in your scent. It's taboo, something that you don't ask someone that you live with, and certainly not someone you tell someone like him.

He won't take anything seriously, like life was nothing but a joke and all he wants is a little bit on the side and he'll be settled. I feel used, like a toy that was put in a thrift store for some other child to use later. It feels cold and unwelcoming, but I take a deep breath and walk away. For now, I'll just forget I even came here, stood before his door, and wanted something that he couldn't give me; true love.

I feel almost foolish, like I should be in my room studying for the upcoming mid-terms, but I can't bring myself to even focus on that. I'm a genius, what would be the point in studying something that I have no interest in in the first place...? I bite my lip in thought, should I try again to tell him...? Tell him that I love him and I need him again so he can use me for his own needs?

No...

But I can't deny the fact that I need it, and he is the only one that can satisfy my needs and wants. The only one that knows exactly where to touch. I shudder at the thought, my clothes slightly wet with sweat. I had been thinking about it since the I sat down to study, since I left the school and entered the dorms. I can't help but want to swing his door open and tell him that I need him for that again. It's hard to believe that no matter how hard I try to forget about it, he comes to mind and ruins my train of thought.

The need grows worse...

...but I have no intentions of seeing that look tonight.

-+-+-+-+-Author's Corner-+-+-+-+-  
Hey, I know I haven't typed in a long time, but I think I found a jive that I can step to. I'm a big ShinjixMinato fan thanks to my girlfriend who is all over teh Cook, and me over the emo boy. Anyway, if you like this, please read the second installment of the story 'Lovin' You' It's a two part story, both parts written in about the same day. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Lovin' You

-All rights reserved to Atlus and other publishers of Persona 3-  
2nd installment of 'Needin' You'

Lovin' You ShinjixMinato

The need grows worse.  
...but I have no intentions of seeing that look tonight.

Minato lay on the roof on his favorite bench, his eyes drawn closed and the sun hitting his pale skin. His headphones blared, though he didn't seem to notice because he was too deep in thought. Blue locks obscured view in his right eye, but the he didn't care, the sun was on his face, and he just wanted to skip a class or two and go home for the day. He hadn't thought of him all day until Junpei brought it up during lunch, and his joy for the day died out into something unknown, even to himself. He couldn't help but be angry with Junpei at first and he soon left to seek out something else to settle him later.

So here he sat, eyes closed, music blaring, and sleeping...on the roof of the school. Where no one could bother him, or...

"Hey Minato"  
The blunette cursed silently as one of his headphones was plucked from his ear by Kenji, "Hey Kenji..."  
"Dude, you look pitiful, you alright?"  
"Not really" He sat up and put his headphones around his neck, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
Kenji looked glad to hear that he wanted to talk, "Sure, shoot."  
"Well..." Minato paused to think of how to word the said situation, "A friend of mine happens to be in a love mishap, and lately he hasn't been feeling well. You see, there's this...girl that he likes and he thinks the girl only wants him for sex because she doesn't really care much about anything else...Well, my friend is very much in love with this girl and...he can't let go. So, now he's trying to avoid her at all costs to save himself from humiliation. Is that wrong?"  
"Geez, Minato" Kenji closed one of his eyes and kept the other open in thought, "Well, I'd say that friend of yours has it backwards. Shouldn't he be the one interested in sex? I mean, I know what you mean about the whole feeling he's being used part...but is it any good for him to try and avoid it? I say go and tell her, weather it results in sex or not." Minato sighed and fixed his hair, "Do you think, it will help either of them?"

Kenji sighed as Minato got up from his sitting position to stand before the fence surrounding the school. Minato couldn't help but feel sorry for this 'friend' and that 'girl' but he knew what Kenji said was true; he had to talk to the 'girl' about his love. It would be hard, but it would be worth it in the long run. He turned to Kenji, thanked him, and they went back to class together. He sat through the rest of school silently and focused on the rest of the day, that night he would confront the biggest fear of his day, talking to the 'girl' that he loved so dearly.

~+~+~

There he stood again for the second time that day, still unable to open that door and tell the 'girl' behind it how he felt. He felt dizzy for the second time that day about this whole talking to the 'girl' thing, but he knew that if he ran away again, he would never do it. Turning away from the door he could only blush when he found himself face to face with the 'girl' that he'd been trying to avoid.

This 'girl' was certainly, taller, older, and more experienced in the fields of sex than he, but he bit his lip nervously as he shuffled uncomfortably before looking at 'her' again. It was strange being this close to the object of desire, but he knew he couldn't have it without telling him something important first. He opened his mouth and shut it several times, looking like a fish out of water before he took a deep breath.

"What is it?" the 'girl' looked at him quizically "W-we need to talk, Senpai."  
"What about, Mina-chan?" Shinji only used that pet name when he was actually listening to what he had to say.  
"It's about us" he bit his lip as he looked at him.  
"Alright, I'm listening." the brunette folded his arms over his chest to stare at him.  
"Well, I know I've been avoiding you lately and I'm sorry, but I want to know that you really love me before I can continue, because I love you very much and I don't want to lose you. And I'll understand if you don't love me back, but-" He was cut off by a rough kiss, their lips crushing together and all he could see were stars for a few moments as they gasped out to breath.  
"Just...shut up, Mina-chan. I love you too." Shinjiro stared at him with chocolate brown eyes, their gazes matching one another.

The two crushed lips again as they stumbled into Shinjiro's room and fell onto the bed together, Shinjito laying under the young blunette as he hugged him close. Before either of them knew it. Shinjiro was biting on the blunette's pale collar bone, nipping and sucking as he pumped the hardened organs between them. Shijiro couldn't help but love to see him like this, face flushed and body slick with sweat.

He knew just where to touch, just how to say the words he wanted to hear, but for some reason, they sounded much more meaningful because he knew they were true and that he wasn't going to leave. Slick fingers prodded inside of the boy as he shudderd and gasped out to him, his arousal painfully hard. He couldn't help but moan again as he hit a bundle of nerves within him. Shinjiro smiled as he crushed their lips together roughly and continued to prod into the blunette, leaving him to see stars as he arched his back.

"S-stop teasing me, Senpai" he couldn't help but gasp out.

The fingers fell limp within him as he slid them out of the whimpering form who stared in disbelief at him for a few moments before he was flipped over and steadied on his knees. he hated it when Shinji did it this way, but he didn't mind it either. He felt Shijiro enter him with such a force that he couldn't help but cry out in pain, but he was silenced by yet another kiss.

"Ah...Shinji, it hurts..."  
"Relax, Mina-chan, it shouldn't hurt too much longer..." Shinji kissed his his neck softly and began to nip and suck at it.  
"Hn..." Minato moaned softly as Shinji's hand wrapped around his arousal and began to pump it slowly, quickening in speed and causing Minato to cry out, gripping onto Shinji tightly.

Everything was right, everything was perfect...but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched...

-+-+-+-+-Author's Corner-+-+-+-+-  
It's me again, I hope you got enough of the yaoi, sorry I couldn't get the rest in, but I had to make it more dramatic. I know how much people just love it when a person cuts off when something strange is happening. I have block for the third chapter, so if you have an idea, please toss it my way in a review. If you have any questions, please, ask me right away. I'm open to anything. Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
